


2.11

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober '17 [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: CBT, Kidnapping, M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: 11. Sadism/Masochism | Orgasm Denial | Gags





	2.11

How one of Talon’s biggest players--an archer from the East, made infamous by one night of fratricide and unapologetic gore--captured him during the night and brought him back to Talon’s headquarters without anyone being any the wiser, Gabriel does not know. 

What he does know is that, standing over him in the red and black and grey of Talon, with a key hanging on a thin chain from his neck and a sleek dagger held pointed at Gabriel’s neck, Hanzo Shimada looks every bit as terrifying as his reputation commands.

“Strike-Commander Reyes,” Hanzo starts, his narrowed eyes glinting red--optical implants, Gabriel wonders, to help with his aim? “Time and time again Talon has tried to reach out to you on amicable terms, to make you see the winning side, and time and time again you have refused us.” He slowly lowers his blade, but the tip stays forward-facing, ready; a clear and present threat. “Tonight, we stop asking amicably. Tonight is the night we break you.”

And Gabriel can’t reply, for the cloth gag tied between his teeth--can’t move away from Hanzo’s intimidating stance, for the rope that holds him on his ankles, with his hands and feet tied together. He’s helpless to the archer’s whims, and the first swipe of Hanzo’s knife has Gabriel’s clothes falling away and a muffled cry spilling from his lips.

“Be quiet,” Hanzo snaps, grabbing for Gabriel’s cock; it’s soft in his hand but warm, pleasantly so, still thick enough to keep his thumb and forefinger from meeting. He gives it a few dry strokes just to watch Gabriel squirm, then bows his head to let a thick string of spit fall from his mouth and quickly slicks up Gabriel’s shaft.

The handjob is just barely pleasant--Gabriel imagines that Hanzo could make himself an erotic sight, with all that ink black hair spilling everywhere and dark eyes hooded in pleasure--but like this he’s barely a tease, jerking Gabriel off with an efficient hand and staying close enough for the slight huffs of his breath to wash over Gabriel’s neck. When he’s gotten Gabriel good and hard, red and throbbing in his grip with a fat bead of precum dribbling down the underside of his shaft, he curls his lip and draws his hand back, before slapping the flushed and weeping tip of Gabriel’s cock with his fingertips.

Gabriel howls, throwing his head back and jerking his hips forward, made nearly blind by the pain; but pleasure is immediately on its heels, Hanzo’s warm palm wrapping around his cock again and giving it a few tender strokes to take the worst of the burn away. Gabriel shudders at the feeling, his prick caught in a confused state of limbo as he’s subjected to more of the same: Hanzo’s searing slap, then his slow strokes, making his cock flag with pain before bringing it right back to full hardness.

It’s maddening--and by the time Hanzo’s slapped the orgasm out of his cock for the tenth time in a row Gabriel is sobbing, broad shoulders heaving as he curls in on himself, his pleas muffled behind the spit-soaked gag. His dick feels raw, chafed by Hanzo’s palm and throbbing with hurt and arousal alike, as the archer’s fingers tease along the piercing nestled in Gabriel’s frenulum; and it’s just when Hanzo is drawing his hand back for another strike that Gabriel finally cries out, shaking his head and squirming fitfully, sobbing his pleas behind the gag as drool dribbles down his chin.

Hanzo pauses, hand still raised, and stares at him. He grabs for the gag and tugs it down, and immediately Gabriel’s voice is unleashed--a cracking, desperate thing, made raw by his hours of torment.

“Please, please, no...please, oh, god, please, please just let me cum, please, please…”

He trails off into a hiccuping little noise, pitiful with his eyes red-rimmed and tears on his cheeks, and for a moment Hanzo considers him.

“...no. Not yet.”

He stuffs the gag back into Gabriel’s mouth to muffle his cries of dismay and protest, and draws back for another strike.


End file.
